Cinta ditengah petualangan
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin membalas dendam pada seekor naga yang sudah membunuh keluarganya. Ditengah jalan dia terluka gara-gara di cakar oleh seekor rubah. Tapi, ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Orang itu menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertama olehnya.


Cinta ditengah pertualangan

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasusaku

Rated: K

By: Nimaru-chan

Tema: Petualangan, santasy, dan romantic [tidak ada adegan berciuman dan porno. Jadi boleh dibaca anak-anak.]

Summary: Ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin membalas dendam pada seekor naga yang sudah membunuh keluarganya. Ditengah jalan dia terluka gara-gara di cakar oleh seekor rubah. Tapi, ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Orang itu menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertama olehnya.

* * *

Di suatu malam yang sangat indah, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan mata hijaunya yang jernih, sedang duduk dibawah bawah pohon Sakura yang indah. Perempuan itu sedang menikmati semilir angin malam. Tangannya memegang satu kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh ketangannya. Dia sedang menikmati malam yang sejuk. Nama wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

Lain dengan seorang lelaki tampan dan gagah yang sedang berpetualang didalam hutan. Laki-laki ini menunjukkan sikap pemberani dan juga dingin. Dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang yang tegas. Dia berpetualang menuju sebuah tempat yang disebut legenda adalah tempat tinggal naga yang sering meneror penduduk didesanya. Nama lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Di masa lalunya yang menyakitkan yang harus melihat ayah, ibu, nenek, kakek, dan kakaknya yang mati menggenaskan dihadapannya sendiri ketika masih berumur delapan tahun gara-gara Naga yang mengamuk didesanya. Dan setelah dia dewasa dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada naga itu.

Banyak orang yang menegurnya supaya tidak melawan naga yang sangat besar itu. Naga itu bersarang disebuah gua yang terletak didekat gunung berapi yang berbahaya.

Di tempat lain Sakura sudah puas menikmati angin sejuk dimalam hari dan masuk kerumahnya yaitu gubuk kecil yang sederhana. Dia tidur ditempat tidur yang terbuat dari jerami yang sudah halus dengan selimut yang terbuat dari bulu domba.

Akhirnya dia menutup matanya perlahan dan akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sasuke tiba-tiba diserang oleh beruang yang besar. Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil membunuh beruang tersebut. Tapi sang beruang sempat mencakar tangan dan kaki sasuke sampai darahnya keluar dengan lambat tapi banyak. Kalau dibiarkan, dia akan kehabisan darah dan mati ditengah hutan. "Tolong! Tolonglah aku! siapa saja!" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

Sakura merasa sedari tadi ada suara lelaki yang meminta tolong. Dan sekarang terdengar teriakan itu semakin melemah. Dia dengan sigap keluar rumahnya dan mencari siapa yang meminta pertolongan. Akhirnya dia berhenti disebuah hutan dan akhirnya suara itu sudah hilang. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang tadi berteriak meminta tolong. Tampak seorang lelaki tergeletak lemas dan pingsan di atas hamparan dan kakinya terdapat darah yang mengalir.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menggendong Sasuke kegubuknya dan dengan cepat merobek sedikit kain dibajunya dan dibalutnya tangan dan kaki Sasuke supaya menghentikan darah yang keluar. Dengan cepat dia keluar rumahnya mengambil daun-daun yang bisa dijadikan obat. Dia menimba air sumurnya dan kembali membawanya kerumah. Dia membuka pembalut yang ada ditangan Sasuke dengan perlahan dan membersihkan lukanya dengan air yang ditimbanya dan meletakkan dedaunan yang sudah ditumbuk halus disekitar luka dan membalutnya kembali. Begitu pula dengan kakinya.

Terpaksa dirinya meletakkan Sasuke itu ditempat tidurnya. Akhirnya dia tidur dibawah tempat tidur dan berharap laki-laki itu sadar.

Pagi harinya Sasuke membuka matanya pelan. Dia melihat cahaya menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah gubuk. Dia menemukan dirinya terbaring lemah ditempat tidur yang terbuat dari jerami. Dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan seluruh anggota badannya. Tapi tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya sakit sekali. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, badanmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya," Tegur seseorang yaitu Sakura. Sasuke menengok kesumber suara. Seorang perempuan yang memakai baju kimono jepang bermotif kelopak bunga Sakura bertebaran. "Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya nya mencoba untuk bernada seolah-olah tidak kesakitan. "Semalam kau tergeletak tak berdaya dihutan. Jadi aku membawamu kerumahku dan mengobatimu," Jawab Sakura enteng.

'laki-laki yang tangguh' gumam Sakura lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk beristirahat saja. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu tuan," Ujar Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah mangkok kecil berisi sup tomat yang bercampur dengan daging ayam yang masih hangat dan segelas air putih. "Makanlah, aku tahu darahmu terbuang banyak sekali. Kemungkinan kau bisa cepat lelah. Jadi, makanlah dulu supaya kau lekas sembuh," Kata Sakura berkata seperti seorang ibu lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Kata-kata Sakura mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

"Buka mulutmu, makanlah," Ujar Sakura tersenyum. 'Senyuman itu,' Dalam hati Sasuke teringat dengan senyuman manis ibunya sebelum meninggal. Tanpa sadar dia membuka mulutnya pelan. 'hup' Sakura memasukkan satu sendok makan sup kedalam mulut Sasuke. Dia memberikannya seperti sedang menyuapi layaknya ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya makan.

Terpaksa dia menunda perjalanannya karena kondisinya. Tapi, beruntung dia diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan yang menolongnya. Sekarang perempuan itu adalah cintanya pada pandangan pertama ketika bertemu.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian dirinya sudah pulih. Sakura pun melepaskan pembalut yang melapisi tangan Sasuke. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura seraya membuang pembalut itu ketempat sampah. "Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabnya singkat. "

"oh"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalau boleh tahu kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kegunung sebelah timur desa Kumogakure,"

"Apa?! Disana sangat berbahaya! Tapi, tunggun sebentar."

Kemudian Sakura datang dan membawa sebuah pedang yang kelihatannya bukanlah pedang yang biasa. Pedang itu berwarna emas dengan batu zambrud yang menghiasi dipegangan pedang.

"Ini kudapatkan pada seorang nenek misterius. Katanya ada seorang yang akan membutuhkan ini untuk membunuh naga. Dan kau kesana untuk membunuhnya kan?" Tebak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Memang benar," Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik kearah pedang. "Berarti kau lah yang dimaksudkan nenek itu!" Kata Sakura lalu menyerahkan pedang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang nenek tua yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Sakura. "Eh! kau nenek yang pernah kutemui kan?" Tanya Sakura kaget melihat takut kearah nenek itu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Begini, sebenarnya pedang itu hanya bisa ditusukkan pada sang naga jika yang menusukkannya adalah kalian berdua. Jadi, aku hanya akan mengantarkan kalian! Hihihihihi!" Tawa nenek itu lalu membawa dua insan dalam sekejap mata sudah berada tepat dihadapan seekor naga yang sedang tidur. 'glek' Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sedangkan perempuan tua itu menghilang entah kemana.

Tidak sengaja Sakura tersandung batu dan berhasil membuat sang naga terbangun. "Cih, sial!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada marah.

Tapi, badannya serasa kaku menggerakkan pedang karena tak kuasa melihat naga yang sangat besar yang akan dia bunuh.

Tapi, Sakura bangkit dan sang naga sudah ingin bangkit dari tempatnya. Tapi sang naga kalah cepat. Sakura sudah memegang erat tanga Sasuke dan mengarahkan pedang yang dipegang oleh Sasuke tepat pada jantung sang naga. "**GRRRAU!**" Teriak sang naga kesakitan dan akhirnya mati.

"Terimakasih," Kata Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum. Seketika dia membelakangi Sakura. Dia merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia sudah menduga kalau dirinya merona merah. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya dan… "Aku mencintaimu Sakura," Ujarnya pelan tapi didengar jelas oleh Haruno Sakura. "A-aku sebenarnya juga mencintai mu," Ternyata mereka saling mencintai.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya disebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

TAMAT

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

* * *

Halo. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku yang storynya complete tanpa chapter. Nah, aku mau buat cerita yang complite. Kalian mau aku buatkan yang judulnya apa:

[humor] (anime: Naruto) [Sasusaku]

2. Vampire high school [misteri dan romantic] (Anime:Naruto) [Naruhina]

3. Hilangkan kemalasan mu! [Humor and romance] (Anime: Naruto) [ShikaTema]

4. Dasar laki-laki! [humor] (Anime:Sinchan)

5. Pahlawan kesiangan (Humor) [ShikaTema]

6. sasuhina

...


End file.
